Es cuestion de confianza
by Phareth
Summary: Hana y Ru ya llevan un año como pareja, pero no ha sido de lo mejor, asi que Hana decide dar por terminada su relación. Ahora: le dará Hana otra oportunidad a Ru o encontrará amor en otros brazos?
1. ¿Confias en mi?

**¿Confías en mi?**

By Phareth

Notas iniciales? Yo se que son muy inteligentes y no lo necesitan pero por si surgiera alguna duda:

- … - Diálogos

" … " Pensamientos y/o Sarcasmos (o intento de serlo)

_bla_ Susurros / voz baja

Por cierto ni los personajes ni el anime de Slam Dunk me pertenecen, de ser así, no estaría frustrada, en fin, les dejo con el fic.

**Capitulo I**

**¿Confías en mi?**

Permanecía sentado cerca de la orilla de la playa, el correr hasta ahí lo había agotado, se limpió las últimas lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos ya rojos e hinchados por sus antecesoras. No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo aún no confiaba y eso le dolía, por qué tenía que ser así, tanto le costaba?

Flash back

- Confías en mi? O mejor dicho, alguna vez has confiado en mi? – le preguntó ya alterado, no era la primera vez que pasaba y cada vez era peor, esta vez casi llego al grado de querer golpearle de pura frustración

- … - No contesto, como decirle que no podía hacerlo, que por más que lo intentara los celos siempre terminaban sobrepasándolo, no podía evitarlo, siempre fue así, nunca confió en nadie y era difícil empezar a hacerlo

- Contéstame – su mirada perdió brillo, se tardaba mucho en contestar, eso quería decir que no lo hacia, pero debía oírlo, su silencio aumentaba la angustia que sentía.

- Quise hacerlo, al principio lo hice, pero no puedo, es difícil para mi, y el que pases tanto tiempo con él… no puedo soportarlo, me es difícil y más si se que te gusta su compañía

- Pero es mi mejor amigo… el único de verdad, no puedes quitarme eso, tu te aíslas de los demás, pero sabes que yo no puedo, ya te lo había dicho y lo aceptaste, ahora me exiges que lo deje solo porque no puedes confiar en mi – conforme hablaba su mirada se iba mostrando mas dolida y las lagrimas ya amenazaban con caer – creí que el ser pareja implicaba que nos teníamos confianza, esto duele Kaede, yo te amo, pero no puedo soportar el que no confíes en mi

- Yo… - Qué decirle, tenía razón, no podía refutarle nada, solo le pedía confianza, pero no le era fácil darla

- Sabes… una relación no solo se basa en amor, sino en comprensión, confianza, ser sinceros, tu no confías en mi, como puedo interpretar entonces lo que sientes por mi, dime, que es lo que sientes

- … "te amo" – Por que no pudo decirlo?, a caso no lo sentía?

- No respondes, bien, entonces ya no hay más que decir – Las lagrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas, en cuanto cerro la puerta salio corriendo, sin dirección aparente, pero llega hasta la playa en donde hacia un año había comenzado su relación con Kaede, lo bueno y lo malo.

End Flash back

- "Qué vamos a hacer Kaede? No podemos seguir así, nos hacemos daño mutuamente" – tenía que tomar una decisión cierto? No podían seguir así, lo malo es que si todo terminaba dolería aún más, pero sería lo correcto.

_**Las notas (comentarios, quejas, suplicas…) de Phareth**_

_Miu, mi primer fic largo (o el inicio del mismo), al principio serán capítulos cortos, es que la inspiración no siempre esa dispuesta a ayudarme, irán alargándose según mejore mi forma de escribir, y eso solo lo lograré si me van diciendo como queda, de verdad que existe la critica constructiva así que para eso están los reviews ok?_

_Bye bye_


	2. Decision

**Capitulo 2**

** La decisión de Hana**

Comenzaba a oscurecer, desde la tarde que discutió con él no había regresado a la casa, para que hacerlo, después de todo ya había tomado una decisión.

Al principio no le molesto que Kaede fuera así, lo creyó normal y un tanto halagador, por primera vez le celaban de esa forma, pero después de un año con lo mismo ya no lo soporto, cada día era que el solo verlo de Yohei o de otra persona que le pareciera "sospechosa" implicaba que no le hablara durante horas, incluso alguna vez en una pelea llegaron a golpearse, después se complico, ya no dejaba de hablarle pero lo hubiera preferido, porque era llegar a casa y encontrarse con un Kaede indiferente a veces, furioso otras y listo para reclamar en dónde demonios se había metido esta vez y que había hecho, eso lo lastimaba, ya no más, mejor buscar una solución.

- Donde estas Hana? – Ya eran horas preguntándose lo mismo, veía constantemente el reloj, la última vez le dijo que pasaban de las 23:30 hrs, ya era tarde y aun ni señas de este, la duda comenzó a invadirlo, la preocupación se fue desvaneciendo para dar paso a la paranoia y con ella llego la tan familiar desconfianza traducida en celos, se altero y pateo el balón que se encontraba en el suelo de la sala, después que este golpeara la puerta rebotando hacia el otro extremo del lugar la puerta se abrió.

- Llegue… - No había mucha emoción en su voz, su mirada se veía cansada, ya había tomado una decisión, todo dependía de la actitud que tomara Kaede en ese momento, una prueba se dijo, una ultima oportunidad.

- En dónde estabas? – La furia se podía notar contenida en esa pregunta, aquello no era una buena señal.

- Con Yohei – Lo sabia, esa furia contenida solo esperaba un detonador, los ojos de Kaede destelaron con ira; cerro los ojos, ya sabía lo que vendría, mejor no verlo, entristeció aún más, ya todo estaba perdido.

- Lo sabía, cualquier excusa es buena para ir a verlo cierto?, si tanto te agrada estar con él por qué estas conmigo? – Quien hablaba no era él, eran los celos, porque la forma en que lo dijo fue hiriente, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre se decía a si mismo tener control pero siempre terminaba igual, siempre le dominaban.

- Porque creía amarte… sabes, yo no se cuanto una persona deba soportar una situación como la nuestra, pero mi límite ha llegado y ya no puedo continuar así, mi amor por ti me ayudaba a soportar, pero tu desconfianza lo fue matando, ya no que siento a parte de dolor, creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos en vez de continuar hiriéndonos – estaba dicho, ya no había mas, le miro, no conocía esa mirada en él, sorpresa, dolor, que era? le resultaba difícil saberlo.

- … - Separarse?, no era cierto, no con él, pero… era comprensible, después de todo quien jalo la cuerda y la rompió sino el mismo, el impacto fue mucho, no reacciono, creyó que estarían juntos mas tiempo.

- No dices nada?, bien, entonces creo que es todo – le miro entre sorprendido y triste, era nuevo ver esa expresión en su rostro: incredulidad, ni cuando se le declaró se puso así, se acerco a él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le beso, un último beso, no duro mucho, era una despedida después de todo, abrió los ojos y le miro, solo cambio un poco, se le veía un tanto desubicado – me hubiese gustado el que esto hubiera salido bien, en verdad, pero el hubiera no existe, así que esto es todo, adiós kitsune – se dirigió a la puerta, lagrimas agolpadas en los ojos, volteo una ultima vez y se fue.

- _No_… - Una última caricia y un adiós, se fue, solo reacciono cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, pero como es que llego a esto? Por qué esa decisión? No, si sabia la respuesta, pero no quería admitirlo, fue su culpa, no la de él.

**_Las notas (comentarios, quejas, suplicas…) de Phareth _**

**_Miu, imagino que si se daba a enterder lo que iba a hacer Hana (soy tan predecible) en fin, asi es la vida._**

**_bye bye  
_**


	3. Ayuda inesperada?

**Capitulo 3**

** La ayuda viene de quien menos esperas**

- Eh? Hanamichi? – Sorpresa, eso era, nunca se imaginó que podría ser el a tan altas horas de la noche, cuando sonó el timbre, lo ultimo que pensó que vería era a Hanamichi Sakuragi totalmente decaído, aunque eso solo significaba una cosa.

- Lo siento, pero no sabia a dónde más ir – Quien lo recibía no era precisamente su amigo, pero si una persona de confianza a pesar de que se la pasaba molestándole la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Pasa, no te quedes ahí, hace frío y es tarde – Bien, si lo que suponía era cierto, ya tenía una oportunidad con él, pero no debía precipitarse, lo que ahora necesitaba Hana era un amigo, no a un chico tras él – Qué sucede? – Pregunto ya después de un rato en el cual Hana había estado ausente sentado en un sillón.

- Yo… hace unas horas… yo…. termine con Kaede – Hana se preguntaba como es que era posible que aun pudieran salir lagrimas de sus ojos, pero lo hacían, seguían cayendo y no hacían que se sintiera sino por de cómo ya se encontraba – ya no podía más… su desconfianza y celos sin razón iban a terminar por acabarme… me duele mucho… ni siquiera se ya que es lo que siento…. ya no… me lastimó tanto que ya no lo se…

- …. – No sabía que hacer, como consolarlo si estaba más que destrozado eso se notaba, pensó que iba a ser sencillo pero resulto todo lo contrario, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de consolarlo, lo abrazó, por el momento era mejor dejar que se desahogara.

Correspondió el abrazo, era lo que necesitaba por ahora, cariño, extraño encontrarlo con él, siendo como era.

Hubiera recurrido a Yohei, pero ahora no quería oír un te lo dije, claro, sabía que le consolaría, pero no tardaría en sermonearle, eran grandes amigos, y cuando le dijo de su relación con Rukawa no le gustó para nada, le dijo que terminaría por lastimarlo, porque una persona como lo era él no sabia lo que era querer a alguien que no fuera el basketball, ahora no iría a darle la razón, aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo, a demás no estaba en casa, había salido de vacaciones, quiso que fuera con él, pero se negó por no dejar a Kaede solo y claro, para ahorrarse la pelea que justamente si tuvieron.

Pero ahí estaba, sufriendo una última vez por él siendo consolado por quien menos lo pensó; sabía de su relación con el zorro, pero nunca dijo nada, se enteró por pura casualidad al pasar por el parque en el que se le declaró a Rukawa y presenció su demostración de afecto. Agradeció que no interviniera y que no los juzgara, eso le hizo tomarle confianza e iniciar algo muy parecido a una amistad entre ellos

Se quedo dormido en sus brazos, estaba agotado, si bien no físicamente si emocionalmente, qué hacer con él, por el momento ponerlo cómodo, pero y después, cuando despertara y volviera a darse cuenta de la realidad?, tendría que darle apoyo y animo, pero era un tanto complicado siendo que quien hacia de soporte y levanta ánimos de todos era él, sería difícil, pero aceptaría ese reto, le quería desde hacia un tiempo, aunque nunca creyó que se enamoraría, nunca quiso tomar en serio las relaciones que llegaba a tener, pero con Hana fue diferente, su forma de ser lo cautivo, pero el corazón de este había ya elegido a Rukawa. Ahora se presentaba una oportunidad, hubiera querido que fuera de otra manera, pero no podía cambiar las cosas, solo quedaba ser paciente y ayudarle.

Despertó en un lugar desconocido para él, pero después de unos minutos recordó todo, sus ojos amenazaron con llorar otra vez, pero se forzó a no hacerlo, ya había sufrido mucho, ya era tiempo de iniciar de nuevo, de recuperarse, de darse la oportunidad de ser egoísta y pensar en él y ser feliz, aunque eso le fuera a costar.

Pese a no querer hacerlo, se levanto y salió de la habitación, pensando en eso se preguntó como es que llego hasta ahí, aunque viéndolo objetivamente solo había una opción: su anfitrión, y hablando de este, dónde estaría? en su búsqueda llego a la sala y le vio dormido en el sofá, sonrío, fue un gesto muy amable de su parte, pero a pesar de que se veía muy placidamente dormido, tendría que despertarlo para agradecerle e irse.

- Sendo? – Le llamo suavemente aunque audible, era temprano así que no había ruido, además era sábado.

- … - No hubo respuesta así que le sacudió un poco, no sería nada amable de su parte golpearlo como lo hacia con sus amigos – mmmm, cinco minutos más – sonrío, dormido se veía bien y verlo despeinado no era algo que muchos pudieran jactarse de haber hecho.

- Sendo… - Probó de nuevo, esta vez si pareció reaccionar ya que sus ojos empezaron a moverse y tratar de abrirse.

- Mm? – Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa curiosa, se sintió bien, eso era algo con lo que le gustaría levantarse todos los días.

- Buenos días – su sonrisa no era fingida, pero hubiese querido que fuera sin rastros de tristeza

- Buenos días, cómo amaneciste? – Vio como su rostro entristeció, no era su intención hacerlo sentir de esa manera, solo una forma de iniciar conversación – Pero mira que mal anfitrión soy, todavía que tienes que venir a levantarme no te ofrezco nada, quieres desayunar? – mejor era desviar su atención de lo que paso el día anterior, al parecer funcionó ya que volvió su sonrisa, más tímida pero había vuelto.

- No, esta bien, ya me iba, solo te quería avisar – No se sentía del todo bien, después de todo había sido duro y lo sería aún más el superarlo, mejor no molestar con su depresión a alguien más

Puedo ser franco contigo Hanamichi? – Se iría y perdería su oportunidad, quizá no de ser algo, sino por lo menos la de acercarse más como un amigo, vio como asintió y prosiguió - no quisiera incomodarte, pero a veces es mejor hablar con alguien que guardarse las emociones y si quieres puedes confiar en mi, quizá no lo creas, pero me agradas y me gustaría ayudarte.

Confiar, en eso se basaba todo, en simplemente confiar, tenía razón en algo, quizá hablar le ayudaría, pero era tan extraño, el no era precisamente alguien con quien conviviera realmente, si, se habían acercado un poco más a parte de los partidos pero no dejaba de ser extraño, pero a veces alguien que no esta involucrado emocionalmente con uno podría ayudar mejor, además, el tenía más experiencia en esto no?

- Yo…

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, es solo si lo deseas – le miro fijo, no se habían movido de la sala, solo el se había parado cuando Hana le dijo que se iba, se formo un incomodo silencio, aunque no de extrañarse, no era una situación cotidiana.

- Si me gustaría, es solo que… es un poco raro, bueno… es que tu y yo no somos realmente amigos

- Tienes razón en eso, pero no has pensado que podríamos serlo? – Le gustaba eso de él, era sincero, pocas personas lo eran hoy día.

- De verdad, puedes confiar en mi – Miró a Hana un poco triste, sabía que él no tenía por que ponerse así, después de todo no tenían un vinculo estrecho, pero si dolía el que no confiara en él, estaba atravesando una situación difícil, y el deseaba ayudarle.

**_Las notas (comentarios, quejas, suplicas…) de Phareth _**

**_Me pregunto si será bueno inicar algo con estos dos (aqui en mi fic Sendo siente algo por Hana, pero llegaran a más?)_**

_**En fin, bye bye**_


	4. Cuentame tus penas

**Capitulo 4**

** Contando penas**

Hana suspiró y se sentó en el sofá que tenia a su espalda cuando fue a despertar a Sendo, este al ver su acción también tomo asiento en donde hasta hace un momento había estado dormido.

- Ese es el problema – vio a Sendo sorprenderse, no, era mejor aclarar las cosas – bueno, no contigo, sino con él, él no confiaba en mi… cuando estaba con mis amigos, a Rukawa le molestaba eso y era peor si estaba a solas con Yohei, ahí todo se complicaba más, se ponía realmente irreconocible, yo nunca le di motivos para desconfiar, Yohei es mi mejor amigo, y no por el hecho de ser pareja iba dejar de verlo o estar con el y mis amigos, le dije que yo no podía aislarme como él lo hacia y me dijo que no había ningún problema, y no lo hubo, por lo menos no al principio, pero lamentablemente las cosas fueron cambiando – hizo una pausa, el recordar como es que empezaron a formarse los problemas entre ellos le causaba tristeza, no iba a ser fácil superarse de esta, con otro suspiro más continuo – al principio hacia despliegue de toda la confianza del mundo , me veía con mis amigos y no decía nada, todo era como dicen: color de rosa, pero ya después de unos meses su actitud se tornaba molesta y los celos hacían su aparición, no te voy a mentir, las primeras veces me agradó, nunca me habían celado así, pero un día llegue más tarde de lo usual y ahí empezó la tortura.

Flash Back

- Kaede, ya llegue – Era raro, no parecía haber nadie, todo se encontraba muy tranquilo y las luces apagadas – Kitsune, estas ahí? – se rió, era una muy curiosa forma de preguntar por él, esta vez si hubo respuesta, la lámpara de la sala se prendió dejando ver a un Kaede con el seño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados en el sillón individual.

- Dónde estabas? – Su pregunta fue fría, más de lo que le hubiese gustado a Hana escuchar

- A mi también me alegra verte – Quiso aligerar el ambiente tenso con un reclamo alegre, pero su acción solo sirvió para dos cosas: para nada y para lo mismo

- Vienes de muy buen humor, demasiado, no te parece?, dónde estabas?, con quién más bien dicho, y por qué tardaste tanto? – Su mirada era dura, la posición que tenía en un principio lo único que cambió fue que ahora estaba de pie, eso no parecía ser un buen augurio para nada.

- Con Yohei, que tiene eso de raro – Si, para él no tenía nada de trascendente esa explicación, sin embargo, para alguien como Kaede, eso era demasiado trascendente

- Y por eso vienes tan contento? – Su voz no era ni un ligero atisbo de lo que era normalmente, se le oía molesta, demasiado al parecer de Hana

- Que sucede, por qué estas tan molesto, no es para tanto – No era que Kaede tuviera el mejor humor del mundo, pero esta vez si que desencajaba de su personalidad, nunca lo había visto así de molesto.

- Cómo que qué sucede, sucede que es la una de la mañana y a penas llegas, de dónde, de casa de ese supuesto amiguito tuyo con quien sabrá Dios que hiciste, porque no creo que solo hayan estado viéndose la cara el uno al otro cierto? Comienzo a hartarme, te doy espacio para que según tu no descuides a tus "amiguitos" y que haces? Corres a sus brazos no?, si tanto te gusta estar con el, al grado de querer pasar las 24 hrs del día, por qué no mejor te quedas con él y te olvidas de mi como veo que gustas hacer.

Hana no daba crédito a lo que oía, Kaede no estaba solo celoso, porque eso podría controlarlo, estaba furioso y no conforme con eso, estaba insinuando, que insinuando, afirmando que le engañaba con Yohei

- Vamos Kaede, estas exagerando, solo se me hizo tarde, y es normal, después de todo era su cumpleaños, al cual por cierto no quisiste ir, como puedes creer que te haría algo así, y para más con mi mejor amigo

- Eso no lo se, nadie me asegura nada

End Flash back

- Eso solo fue la primera discusión que tuvimos por sus celos, lo convencí por fin, después de mucho esfuerzo por cierto, de que solo eran ideas suyas y lo entendió, se disculpo y todo volvió a estar bien, aunque a medias, ya que se repitió un mes después, pero de repente ya no hubo reclamos, creí que todo había terminado, pero solo dio paso a lo peor, tuvo una pelea con Yohei para que se alejara de mi, en la cual no intervine ya que si lo hacia las cosas saldrían peor, después de una semana sin hablarle yo a el, se disculpo y dijo que no volvería a repetirse, en efecto nunca más volvió a pelar con el pero sus celos continuaron.

- No puedo creer que Rukawa sea de ese tipo de personas – Sendo estaba impresionado, nunca se imaginó algo así, realmente Rukawa tenía un problema, hasta cierto punto era comprensible sabiendo la personalidad que tenia este antes de ser pareja de Hana, pero era un año y nadie podría apuntar tanto, menos siendo como Hanamichi, alguien muy amiguero y con libertad de hacer su voluntad, encadenarlo no era una alternativa para el pelirrojo

- Duele admitirlo, pero lo es, en verdad creí que el ser pareja mejoraría su carácter, que podría ser un poco más abierto, se que una persona difícilmente cambia, pero yo quise creer que podría, al menos un poco, pero resulto todo lo contrario.

- Bueno, es Rukawa de quien hablamos, nunca ha sido muy amigable que digamos - Sabía que no era correcto complicar más el concepto en que ahora Hana tenía a Rukawa pero no podía permitirse tampoco mentirle a Hana y decirle puras cosas buenas de quien por el momento era su mayor competencia, a parte, si quería que Hana confiara en él, el ser honesto era prioridad.

- Se que no, pero al principio de la relación se mostró un poco más abierto, las cosas eran mejores, no se que pudo haber pasado para que todo se viniera a bajo, bueno, su falta de confianza hacia mi, pero de dónde pudo sacar él que yo podría si quiera pensar en engañarlo con alguien, yo lo amo... o lo amaba, ya no se ni que siento por él ahora.

- Es normal, estas confundido y por que no decirlo, dolido, es natural que ya no sepas que hacer o sentir

- Si es normal, entonces por qué siento que cometí un error, quizá dejarlo no era la opción correcta, siento que debí darle otra oportunidad – Hana se vio entristecido otra vez, es que dolía estar lejos de él, y eso que solo llevaba unas cuantas horas, no podía imaginarse como sería más tiempo.

- Pero se la diste, bueno, no le dijiste que era su última oportunidad para cambiar, pero imagino que su reacción debió de haber sido de preocupación y no de enojo al verte llegar tan tarde y después de haber tenido una discusión… yo por lo menos lo hubiera hecho – Sendo no podía creer que Hana estuviese a punto de arrepentirse de haber terminado con Rukawa, no al menos después de decirle todo lo que había pasado por su culpa.

- … - Hana pensaba en lo que le decía Sendo, pero le resultaba difícil concentrarse, sabía que tenia razón, el mismo había llegado a esa conclusión, no era momento de dudar, sin embargo… - Aún duele

- Bueno, me sorprendería otra cosa, después de todo lo querías, pero lo que debes de hacer ahora, si me permites aconsejarte claro… – Vio como Hana se le quedaba viendo y asentía, no le caería mal un consejo en ese momento - es empezar a ser egoísta – la cara de consternación de Hana le dio un poco de gracia, pero no rió y continuo – si, ser egoísta, pensar en ti, en lo que puedes hacer para superar esto y buscar eso que tanto deseas: tu felicidad, y si lo encuentras en alguien que desee lo mismo que tu, aunque no sea Rukawa que mejor, se que suena algo prematuro pero es mejor que dejarse arrastrar por la depresión, no dejes que esto te consuma Hana, si Rukawa no pudo creer en ti, entonces no te supo valorar, por lo tanto no merece que sufras por él

- Y como se supone que voy a hacer eso – A Hana le resultaba una buena idea, sin embargo él no podía simplemente hacer como que nada paso y dedicarse a la búsqueda que con tanta emoción Sendo le sugería.

- No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo si no te opones… – Al igual que hace un momento Hana lo medito, pero un poco más de tiempo, Sendo estaba empezando a preocuparse por no obtener respuesta, sin embargo Hana volvió a asentir y por supuesto Sendo no podía mostrar una sonrisa más grande ya que sería inhumano, Hana había aceptado su sugerencia, y aunque no se percato al instante de ello, su mente ya estaba maquinando un plan para hacer a Hana olvidarse de Rukawa.

**_Las notas (comentarios, quejas, suplicas…) de Phareth _**

**_Es triste que las personas sean asi de celosas, pero existen, y aqui Ru se vio decente ya que los hay peores, en fin, esto ayuda a entender el por que Hana tomo la decision que tomo, pero habrá oportunidad en un futuro de que Ru se reivindique con Hana? Aun no lo sé._**

**_bye bye _**


	5. La propuesta

**Capitulo 5 **

**Propuesta**

En vista de la gran oportunidad que Hanamichi le dio a Sendo, este no la iba a desaprovechar, por lo que su mente estaba trabajando al cien, después de su conversación con Hana, le hizo prometer que al día siguiente saldrían y darían inicio al plan de olvida al zorro apestoso, claro que este nombre lo puso Hana después de haber aceptado salir con Sendo ya que le parecía una muy buena idea eso del olvidarse de Ru y emprender la búsqueda de su felicidad (N/A: debo de dormir más, ya parezco libro de superación personal). Pero ahora se encontraba en un dilema: a dónde ir, si, su mente estaba trabajando pero no para lo que quería, de eso se dio cuenta después de haber pensado en dos o tres lugares a los cuales podrían ir y después continuo en como podría hacer que esa cita terminara con él abrazando y besando al pelirrojo, eso no era bueno, ya que primero tendría que sacar a Rukawa de la mente de Hana y para eso se supone que estaba "trabajando"

- En vista del "éxito obtenido", mejor voy a jugar un rato… rayos, debí de haberle dicho eso antes de que se fuera, bueno, ya ni modo, ya será para la próxima – Sendo se encontraba hablando consigo mismo, hacía ya unas cuantas horas que Hana se había ido, estuvieron casi toda la mañana hablando de los problemas de este con Rukawa, después habían desayunado algo ligero, y mientras desayunaban Hana había aceptado su invitación a salir al día siguiente. Ya estaba a punto de salir de su departamento cuando el teléfono comenzo a sonar.

- Y ahora… ¿Quien podrá ser?, Diga – La duda realmente no lo duró mucho

- Hola chico con suerte – Le respondió una voz muy juguetona del otro lado

- Ah, eres tu, yo creí que eras alguien importante – Contesto desganado, no era que esperara a alguien con esa descripción o que le desagradara quien hablaba, pero para oír a su interlocutor ofendido, valía la pena fingir.

- Alguien más importante? Eso no es posible. Quién podría ser más importante que yo ah?– La voz juguetona de hace un momento había cambiado radicalmente a una de aparente enojo - Soy una persona muy valiosa, mucho si me preguntan, y tu, pobre mortal osas decir que no soy de valor, mira que… – Ya no pudo seguir pues Sendo prefrió parar lo que venia.

- Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, eres muy importante – Ya tenia una gotita en su cabeza, y el teléfono a casi un metro de distancia, le había resultado al revés, quiso divertirse un rato, pero había olvidado que con quien hablaba, resultaba un dolor de cabeza cuando se ponía en cuestionamiento su persona, pues se proponía a toda costa defenderse de tales "calumnias".

- Lo sé – Sendo no podía verlo, pero sabia que del otro lado de la línea quien sostenía el teléfono sonreía de manera superior y hasta podría jurar que le brillaban los ojos al decir tal afirmación, si el ego era algo que le caracterizaba.

- Y bien, su excelsa persona, que motivo puede tener usted para llamar a un simple mortal como yo

- Bueno, muchos… a decir verdad… - Se quedó callado, su voz había tomado otro matiz, uno más calmado, resultaban curiosos los cambios anímicos de su amigo, pero eso lo hacia aun más interesante, y fuera de sus arranques, era muy buena persona (N/A: A ver, a quien se parece?) – se me olvidó

- Cómo? – Sendo casi se va de espaldas al escucharlo

- Es que… tu tienes la culpa, yo te hablaba en buenos términos y tu me sales con que no soy importante y… - Hablando de cambios radicales de temperamento… ahora su tono de voz era uno muy infantil

- Y nada, ya, venga, compórtate como el hombrecito que eres y al grano – Le gustaba ver cuantos cambios temperamentales tenia su amigo, pero necesitaba despejar su cabeza y buscar una solución para mañana.

- Ash, que aguafiestas, pero hablando de fiestas… habrá una mañana, es sábado, no te puedes negar, a demás ya estamos en vacaciones, no hay excusa, a menos que trabajaras, pero como se que ese no es el caso, tu dices, a que hora te veo.

- Wow, que método para convencer gente más efectivo, pero…

- Qué? A caso tienes un pero

- Si me dejaras hablar…

- Ok, habla

- Quede con un amigo para salir mañana

- Ahh, bueno… pero igual podrías traerlo

- Tendría que ver si él quiere – Pensándolo bien, su amigo le acababa de dar la solución a su problema, una fiesta no estaría mal.

- Esta bien, si te dice que si, me avisas y paso por ustedes a donde siempre, bye bye.

- Ok, nos vemos luego – Una vez terminada la conversación con su amigo partió a donde desde un principio se suponía iría: a jugar.

Hana estaba aburrido y deprimido, después de la conversación que tuvo con Sendo se había sentido un poco mejor, pero ahora… era extraño estar en su departamento, hacia varios meses que no paraba por ahí, se había ido a vivir con Ru después de tres meses de relación puesto que la casa de Ru era lo suficientemente cómoda y amplia para los dos, a diferencia del departamento de Hana que era algo pequeño.

Su padre ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo y su madre decidió irse a vivir a otra ciudad tiempo después, pero Hana se negó a ir con ella pues no quería dejar a sus amigos, su madre le tuvo consideración y permitió que se quedara, claro, en un departamento para estudiantes pues no contaban con tanto dinero como para mantener dos casas pero igual eso hacía a Hana feliz, a demás su madre iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando, ya que por lo general era Hana quien la visitaba en su casa.

Al principio se había entretenido lo suficiente acomodando y limpiando su departamento, pero ahora que estaba todo arreglado, su mente se puso a divagar e inevitablemente termino recordado su pelea con Ru y se deprimió.

- Y ahora qué hago, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando a ver a que hora me pongo como Magdalena (N/A: como magdalena vendría a significar el ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. Tirarse a la depre diría yo) – Bueno, creo que podría ir a practicar un rato – Esta idea se le vino al ver su balón en un rincón del lugar – Si, no es mala idea.

Así que con tal idea en mente Hana partió a la cancha más lejana de la zona, ya que si iba a una cercana las posibilidades de encontrarse con Rukawa aumentaban y lo que menos quería ahora era ver al causante de sus pesares.

(N/A: Si, están pensando en lo correcto)

Ya había caminado lo suficiente como para empezar a creer que estaba: o perdido o que en esa zona desconocían lo que era una cancha de básquet hasta que escucho a su buen amigo el balón resonar en el pavimento; siguiendo el sonido de este se encontró con la cancha y a quien hacia uso del balón, su sorpresa era legitima, pero en vista de que había decidido iniciar con Sendo algo más parecido a la amistad, decidió acercarse.

- Habrá que ver lo persistente que eres, ni entrenando mil años alcanzaras a este tensai, pero puedo ayudarte a intentarlo – su voz sonaba burlesca, pero su sonrisa le desmentía.

- Sakuragi, justo estaba pensando en ti - A Sendo le sorprendió verlo, pero al oírlo tan animado como antes, dejo pasar la aparente provocación

- De verdad? Y eso por qué sería?

Ya tengo un lugar al cual podemos ir mañana y estaba pensando en llamarte para comentarte

Si? Y dónde es, cómo lo conseguiste tan rápido? Es bueno? Lo conozco?... - Hana sonaba emocionado y parecía que no pararía de hablar, a Sendo le dio la sensación de dejavu, (esto ya lo había pasado antes pero con otra persona y tema)

- Esto, podrías respirar un poco? – Ante esta pregunta Hana tomo un poco de aire y guardo silencio - Así esta mejor, no es exactamente un lugar conocido, bueno, ni un lugar como tal, hace rato me invitaron a una fiesta y creía que tal vez te parecería una buena opción, convivir con un poco de gente nueva.

- Mmmm – Una fiesta? Bueno, no estaría mal, pero no conocería a nadie a parte de Sendo, eso lo angustiaba un poco, pero por otro lado, aires nuevos sonaba tentador, a demás así podría evitar fácilmente a gente conocida que preguntara por Rukawa – Esta bien, no me caería mal, supongo.

- Por supuesto que no, entonces es un hecho, te hablo mañana temprano para decirte dónde es y a que hora paso por ti – Había temido por una negativa ya que se tardó en contestar, pero ahora todo estaba resuelto, de ahora en más su propio plan se pondría en marcha.

- Bueno, pero pasando a otro tema, no te salvarás tan fácil de mi, aún estoy esperando un uno a uno.

- Ok - Sendo comenzó a driblear (así se escribirá?) el balón e iniciaron el partido. El juego no quedó muy disparejo, sin embargo Sendo le ganó a Hana por muy poco, se notaba que ya había mejorado bastante.

Una vez finalizado el partido cada uno partió a sus respectivos hogares con la esperanza de que mañana sería un buen día.

**_Las notas (comentarios, quejas, suplicas…) de Phareth_**

**_ Al final me he decidido a que si pondre a un original, con que intenciones venga, eso lo vere según me llegue la inspiración, pero de momento aqui ya hizo su primera aparición. _**

**_ bye bye  
_**


	6. ¿Tu amigo?

**Capitulo 6 **

**¿Tu mejor amigo?**

Sendo llegó a su casa pasadas de las 21:00 hrs, no era tarde, así que decidió marcarle a su multifacético amigo.

- Diga

- Hola chico con suerte – Provocarlo no era una buena idea, pero se encontraba feliz, así que no lo pensó hasta que fue demasiado tarde

- Ey, no me remedes, solo yo tengo el derecho de usar esa frase, es más, la tengo patentada, te demandare por violar los derechos de autor, mañana mismo tendrás la visita de mis abogados – Su amigo tenia tal facilidad de palabra y convicción que cualquiera que lo oyera, diría que hablaba en serio.

- Oh, entonces eso quiere decir que no podré asistir mañana a la fiesta, pobre de mi, pobre de mi mejor amigo que con tanta ilusión me invitó – El ser melodramático no era lo suyo, pero curiosamente le afloraba hablando con él.

- Haberlo dicho antes, de ser así las cosas cambian, convenceré a mis abogados de que no te hagan esa visita - Si, aun después de tantos años de conocerlo le sorprendía con que facilidad cambiaba de humor

- Agradezco ese gesto tan amable de tu parte

- No hay de que, tu sabes bien que soy una persona muy condescendiente, pero pasando a otro tema, a que hora te recojo

- Respecto a eso, te dije que había quedado con un amigo, dijo que si iría, así que primero tendría que pasar a recogerlo a él, pero para no atrasarte, mejor dime dónde va a ser y llegamos

- Cierto, tu amigo, pero dime, que tiene de especial este chico que has decidido invitarlo a una fiesta, generalmente vamos solo tu y yo.

- Me agrada, eso es todo, es un chico muy simpático – Sendo trataba de darle vuelta a la conversación o por lo menos tratar de ser misterioso, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no parecía funcionar

- Aja, en pocas palabras te gusta – Y menos con alguien que lo conocía tan bien

- A ti no se te puede ocultar nada cierto

- No, menos tu, eres todo un libro abierto, quizá no sea tan fácil para tus otros amigos, pero para mi lo es – Eso era cierto, nadie lo conocía mejor que él e irónicamente Sendo no podía decir lo mismo de su amigo. Esta vez, se encontraba hablando seriamente, algo raro en él, pero sin duda muy significativo – Será interesante conocerlo, no todos los días se te ve así.

- Ya te lo presentaré mañana

- Esperaré entonces, tengo que saber con que tipo de gente te relacionas, tengo que cuidarte, no sabes lo raras que pueden ser algunas personas – Sendo tenia una expresión de consternación total, es que, que alguien que no es precisamente muy normal te advierta de gente "rara" era bastante intrigante.

- Gracias… supongo…

- No hay de que, bueno, a lo que llamabas, será en….- Ya dándole las instrucciones de cómo llegar y a que hora sería la fiesta se despidió muy efusivamente de Sendo, este no podía evitar pensar en que si no fuera porque era su amigo y sabia el por que de sus reacciones se preocuparía de verdad.

Alrededor de las 11:00 am .Sendo le marcó a Hana para darle la información que necesitaba, también le dijo que no abría problema si salían tarde de la fiesta ya que podrían quedarse con un amigo de este, claro, siempre y cuando se les hiciera lo suficientemente tarde para que lo ameritara le había dicho a Sendo, una cosa era el ir con él a una fiesta de sus conocidos y otra muy diferente ya abusar de la hospitalidad de uno de ellos, a Hana le incomodaría eso, más si conocía de nunca a dicho sujeto.

De cuando hablara Sendo ya había pasado un rato, el reloj ahora marcaba las 19:30 pm y Hana aun no encontraba que ponerse, tenía muy poca ropa en su departamento pues la mayoría de sus cosas estaban en casa de Rukawa, ya estaba viéndose en problemas, Sendo pasaría por el en media hora y lo único que traía puesto era la ropa interior; estaba a punto de llamar a Sendo para decirle que siempre no iba a ir cuando sonó el timbre.

- Quien podrá ser?, Dios, que no sea Rukawa – Esa posibilidad no le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese preciso momento, así que tomando sus precauciones se dirigió a la puerta, hecho un vistazo por la mirilla y lo que vio lo relajo, era Sendo, aunque media hora antes por cierto, así que abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su visitante – Hola, llegas temprano.

- Lo sé, y por lo que veo, no me arrepiento de ello – Hana estaba solo con una toalla amarrada, por lo que solo atino a sonrojarse – Me tome la libertad de traerte algo para que te pongas, recordé, aunque un poco tarde, que quizá no tendrías tu ropa por aquí.

- Gra.. Gra... Gracias, me has salvado, justo pensaba en como decirte que no iría por lo mismo – Aun no podía quitarse el sonrojo, es que cuando Sendo le dijo que no se arrepentía de verlo así, la mirada que apareció en sus ojos no parecía ser ciertamente relacionada la de salvar una situación.

Una vez vestido, Hana no paraba de verse al espejo, no es que se viera mal, al contrario, pero es que se sentía raro vistiendo así; estaba de negro completamente: un pantalón casual y camisa manga larga desabotonada algunos botones (no porque a Hana le pareciera un buen toque, es que la camisa estaba asi diseñada). Cuando se convenció de salir ya Sendo le esperaba para irse.

- Listo? - Sendo sonreía para si, ver a Hana vestido de esa forma le resultaba encantador, a demás tenía ese aire entre conquistador e inocencia, incluso el pelo algo revuelto le favorecía.

- Listo

Partieron pues a la dichosa fiesta, el camino no se hizo pesado, al contrario iban hablando de cosas triviales, lo cual hacia que parecieran grandes amigos a pesar de a penas estarse dando esa oportunidad. Al cabo de 40 minutos llegaron, estaba relativamente alejada de casa de Hana así que si en verdad la fiesta resultaba buena tendría que aceptar el quedarse en casa del amigo de Sendo.

Hana estaba algo nervioso, no sabía realmente como actuar con gente extraña, estaba analizando ese punto cuando un chico un poco más bajo que ellos se dejo venir corriendo desde a saber que parte del lugar para colgarse del cuello de Sendo y besarlo ni bien habían terminado de entrar al lugar.

- Akira!!!!! – El susodicho chico tenía a Sendo abrazado algo fuerte, pues la cara de este no mostraba signos de estar muy bien que digamos, a demás de que literalmente estaba colgado de su cuello.

- Ey… tranquilo, que pesas… - Esa era una muy buena estrategia para que lo soltara, pero como siempre que hacia algo por el estilo solo resultaba en una cosa:

- Qué? Insinúas que estoy gordo? Eso no puede ser, porque sabes? Yo mantengo un regimen muy estricto al comer, todos los días hago ejercicio, consumo bastante agua, no puede ser que… - Ya no pudo continuar, Sendo le había tapado la boca antes de que continuara con quien sabe que cosas a cerca de su saludable estilo de vida.

- Quieres tranquilizarte, no estas dando una buena impresión sabias? – Y le señalo a un Hanamichi asombrado, no solo por lo tanto que podía hablar el chico, sino por la manera tan efusiva de saludar a Sendo.

- Mhm – Hizo tal puchero que Hana pensó que en verdad le había dolido el regaño de Sendo, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el chico continuo con otro tono de voz más tranquilo – Aguafiestas – le recrimino a Sendo – Así que tu eres el susodicho – le habló a Hana mientras le daba una "escaneada" al pobre – Bueno, ahora comprendo – se sonrío a si mismo de manera extraña y sonriendo más amigablemente pido a Sendo que los presentara – Y bien, quien es tu amigo hombre sin modales?.

Dándole una mirada nada agradable a su amigo, Sendo los presento - Hanamichi Sakuragi, te presento a mi amigo de la infancia Cédric Dumont.

- Encantado – Cédric le dio la mano a Hana.

- Igualmente – le contesto, no muy seguro, la verdad es que estaba impactado, ese chico era bastante raro.

- Bueno, pues no nos quedemos aquí parados, hay una fiesta esperándonos – y así dejo entrar por completo a los chicos, Cédric se adelanto unos cuantos pasos.

- No te dejes engañar por su forma de ser, Cédric es una buena persona, algo extraño pero muy buen amigo

- Te oigo, Akira, no estoy sordo, no le hagas caso Sakuragi, es pura envidia – Y se volvió a sonreír, esta vez superiormente – Iré por algo de tomar, quieren algo?

- Una cerveza y tu? – Sendo se dirigió a Hana

- Eh, pues, no sé

- Vamos, pide sin reservas que aquí no corres ningún peligro, podrías emborracharte libremente pues yo te cuidaría, no sería la primera vez que cuido de alguien – Cédric abrazo a Hana como si lo conociera de años y no de hace tan solo unos minutos, a demás el tono empleado y la mirada que le daba Sendo eran muy significativas en cuanto a su comentario.

- Eso es verdad Hanamichi, Cédric no bebe – Le aseguro Sendo – y yo, pues… puedes estar seguro que con él estamos bien – Sendo rió nervioso, sabia que mentir no le llevaría a nada bueno pues tenía con él a alguien que lo desmentiría de cualquier cosa que dijera.

Hana finalmente se decidió por pedir lo mismo, no tenía ninguna intención de emborracharse, pero eso no le quitaba que podía beber algo, así que vio partir al chico animadamente por sus bebidas.

Debía admitir que el chico era simpático, claro, muy a su manera, es que su personalidad era bastante peculiar, o eso pensaba Hana ahora que estaban los tres sentados tomando sus bebidas, también creía que era su turno de "escanear" al chico, claro, no tan descaradamente como lo hizo este, pero lo haría, Cédric era un tanto más bajo que ellos, calculó que podría medir alrededor de 1.75, era delgado, de facciones finas pero muy expresivas, su piel era parecida a la de Rukawa, solo que un poco más pálido, cabello negro con extrañamente varios mechones blancos y ojos grises, si no estuviera aún dolido por su relación con Ru y que ahora no estaba como para especular si era o no de su interés, podría admitir que el chico era apuesto.

- Y se quedarán hasta tarde o tienen toque de queda – Cédric ahora se encontraba muy tranquilo, nada que ver con el chico efusivo que se le colgó a Sendo cuando llegaron, aunque hablando de eso… si eran sólo amigos por qué Cédric beso a Sendo?, eso intrigaba mucho a Hana, trataba de analizar ese "detalle" que no estaba en la conversación que sostenían sus acompañantes.

- No hay toque de queda, y en cuánto a qué hora nos iremos, pues no se como se ponga el ambiente en este lugar, todo depende de eso verdad Hanamichi – Ambos chicos tenían la vista puesta en Hana y este solo atino a asentir aunque sin saber a que realmente

- Bueno, pues entonces eso quiere decir que no se irán pronto, en este lugar las fiestas son muy buenas – y diciendo esto se paro – pero que hacen aquí sentados, ya es hora de recorrer el lugar, y que mejor para empezar que la pista ah? – diciendo esto tomo a Hana del brazo y técnicamente lo arrastro - Vamos chico lindo, hora de bailar

Hana podía percatarse de que Cédric no bailaba mal, sin embargo parecía que no tenia aguante en eso del baile, ya que después de unos 20 minutos el chico ya se mostraba algo cansado, por lo que le cedió su puesto a Akira alegando ir por algo de beber

- Tu amigo es raro Sendo, primero me obliga a bailar y ahora se va – Se medio quejaba-burlaba Hana. Cédric podría tener mucha energía para hablar, pero hablando de actividad parecía faltarle.

Sendo se le quedo viendo un poco serio a Hana, pero ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para explicarle el por qué del cansancio de Cédric.

- Luego te explico eso – Y continuaron bailando

Unas horas después podían apreciar que Cédric tenía razón, el ambiente se torno más agradable, la música era buena, la gente no estaba amontonada como se supondría en un lugar de ese tipo y… hablando de Cédric, este solo iba de vez en cuando, bailaba una o dos piezas, platicaba un poco con ellos y se volvía a retirar, también hacia las veces de mesero para Sendo y Hana

- Wow, mira que hora es – decía un relativamente "alegre" Sendo a Hana, este estaba en mejores condiciones, pero iba por el mismo camino.

Los tres se encontraban ya sentados, hacia un poco que en el lugar ya no tocaban realmente nada bailable, bueno, si era bailable, pero era más bien enfocadas a parejas ya que eran melodías suaves.

- Que hora es? – vio su reloj y entendió la exclamación del otro, ya pasaban las dos de la mañana y ellos seguían ahí – ya no alcanzamos ningún tren cierto? – vio como negaba su compañero – creo que dormiremos aquí – y soltó una risa algo tonta.

- No hay necesidad de eso, pueden pasar la noche en mi casa – les decía una voz alegre pero que denotaba cierto cansancio.

- Yo acepto – dijo Hana, ya era muy tarde como para volver a su casa, además no se sentía con la fuerza de hacerlo

- Yo también – contesto Sendo, este más bien ya quería descansar, lo que había estado tomando ya hacia su efecto y mejor era parar.

- Entonces por unanimidad nos retiramos

**_Las notas (comentarios, quejas, suplicas…) de Phareth_**

**_Quien diría que este niño es tan "extravagante" cierto?, pero bueno, es el mejor amigo de Sendo (por lo menos en mi historia) y como todo en esta vida tiene una razón de ser y por que es como es, en el prox cap se los explico._**

**_ bye bye  
_**


	7. Cédric Dumont

**Capitulo 7**

**Conociendo a Cédric Dumont**

Desde que llegaron a casa de Cédric, este no podía controlar el ataque de risa que tenía desde que salieron de la fiesta, esto a causa de que Hana y Sendo dieron un interesante espectáculo de despedida, pero no por estar pasados en copas como algunos supusieron, sino por no hacer caso de las advertencias de Cédric al decirles que por el lado por el cual iban a salir había escaleras que se perdían de vista por el color como estaban pintadas, por lo que debían tener cuidado, pero como todo buen tensai, Hana aseguro que no habría ningún problema por el, ya que se encontraba en uso total de sus facultades (aja) y Sendo lo secundo alegando lo mismo y encabezando la partida, cuando llegaron a las dichosas escaleras Cédric ya iba a la mitad de las mismas cuando Sendo tropezó en el segundo escalón, Hana distraído no vio cuando su compañero desapareció de su campo visual por lo que como bien supondrán cayo en cima de Sendo, y por si esta escena no era lo suficientemente hilarante, al momento de querer pararse volvieron a caer (por intentarlo hacerlo al mismo tiempo), solo que con el detalle de que esta vez quedaron frente a frente, a punto de (obviamente) besarse, por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera salieron disparados cada uno a una esquina del lugar, de ahí que Cédric estuviera a punto de llevar a un hecho la frase de "morirse de la risa" ya que solo el pudo apreciar el verdadero motivo de la huida, el resto solo vieron la tan peculiar caída y el intento en vano de pararse.

- Ya fue suficiente Cédric – Se quejaba un adolorido Sendo

- Es verdad, no fue nada gracioso – Un apenado Hana trataba de alegar lo mismo

- Es… que… se… hu… bieran…. visto… - El pobre ni hablar podía, desaparecio entre risas un momento y regreso con un bote de pastillas y una botella de agua (es que con su risa traer una jarra sería un riesgo) se las entregó a Sendo – Para… - ya no pudo seguir, por un momento se encogió en si mismo y después de respirar hondo un par de veces se volvió a incorporar, obviamente apreciando a unos chicos muy preocupados.

- Estas bien? – Sendo pregunto a un para nada sonriente y pálido Cédric, ya estaba a un lado de este tomándolo por lo hombros.

- Si, solo lo de siempre, hoy me pase un poco… - fue todo lo que dijo para caer sentado en el sofá, Sendo se mostró solo un poco más tranquilo – no te preocupes Sakuragi, no es nada – Hana no dijo nada, solo lo observaba intranquilo - solo cansancio… Sendo… puedes tomar la habitación de siempre, aunque creo que tendrás que compartir – y observó a Hana con una media sonrisa – yo necesito descansar, están en su casa, me retiro – y dicho y hecho se fue al segundo piso lentamente

Hana y Sendo se le quedaron viendo hasta que desapareció en el segundo piso, un momento un poco tenso se formo entre ellos, siendo roto este por un todavía preocupado Hana

- De verdad esta bien? A mi no me lo pareció

- Si, lo esta, pero creeme que aunque no lo estuviera, es lo suficientemente estúpido para no decirlo – Sendo se veía molesto, sabía que su amigo se aprovecho de que Hana estuviese ahí para darse más fácilmente a la fuga y no afrontar el interrogatorio-regaño que Sendo le tenía preparado.

- Estúpido? – Sendo de verdad se oía molesto.

- Si, es un estúpido y testarudo, ahhh – suspiro y se sentó en el sofá haciéndole una seña a Hana de que hiciera lo mismo – lo que sucede es que él está enfermo, tiene un problema cardiaco, el caso es que no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, si se sobrepasa ya viste lo que le sucede, eso en el mejor de los casos, sin embargo no se salva de la posibilidad de un infarto, por eso es que trato de mantenerlo vigilado… se aprovecho que estabas tu para safarse de lo que le iba a decir, pero mañana no se salva.

- Vaya, es por eso que se veía cansado y pálido no? – Hana de verdad no se esperaba esa respuesta, el chico se veía perfectamente sano, aunque claro, no era una enfermedad visible.

- Así es, pero con tal de no escucharme sermonearlo miente… - hizo una pausa y se clamo - aunque se que también lo hace para no preocuparme, pero eso me preocupa más

- Entiendo…. se conocen desde hace mucho? – Le había surgido esa duda desde que vio como es que Cédric saludaba a Sendo, se veía que tenían una relación estrecha, eso le intrigaba ya que no recordaba haberlo visto antes y eso que no era alguien fácilmente confundible, se notaba que era extranjero.

- Si, nos conocemos desde pequeños, tendríamos como 8 años, lo conocí poco tiempo después que se viniera a vivir aquí. Cuando el se mudo, fue porque a su padre lo promovieron para trabajar en la empresa donde trabaja mi padre, ahí lo conocí, pero como podrás imaginarte siendo extranjero no hablaba muy bien el japonés, así que solo pudo decirme hola y otras frases algo graciosas y eso solo porque estuve tras de él un buen rato ya que era muy tímido, cuando su padre se presento con el mío estaba detrás de él oculto, se veía tan gracioso que me dio curiosidad – hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo – de ahí lo vi solo unas cuantas veces más y le perdí la pista por al menos un año, tiempo después me entere que antes de que lo inscribieran en alguna escuela, primero tomaría un curso del idioma, luego me encontré con la sorpresa de que lo habían inscrito en la misma escuela que a mi, su padre insistió porque yo era lo más cercano a un amigo que Cédric tenía en Japón así que de ahí retomamos lo poco que nos conocíamos e iniciamos nuestra amistad.

- Vaya, tienen lo mismo de conocerse que yo con Yohei

- De verdad? Que curioso

En verdad era curioso, llevaban casi el mismo tiempo de conocerse con sus respectivos mejores amigos, solo que el tipo de relación que Hana llevaba con Yohei no era como lo era la de Sendo, vamos, que Yohei nunca lo había besado, abrazado si, pero besado nunca.

- Y siempre ha sido así de… - Hana no sabía como describir a Cédric, el chico le había agradado pese a su tan curiosa personalidad asi que no quería usar un mal termino

- Multifacético?- Sendo se sonrío por el predicamento de Hana, y este solo asintió a lo dicho por Sendo

- No, no siempre ha sido así, el continuo siendo tímido un buen tiempo, poco a poco se fue abriendo más, el hecho de ser extranjero a veces era bueno porque llamaba la atención, pero se prestaba para que otros chicos le gastaran bromas pesadas, cuando estaba con él no había mucho problema, afortunadamente eso era la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque Cédric no quería depender de mi para que no le hicieran nada, así que cuando pasamos a otro curso (N/A: secundaria/junior high) y decidimos ingresar al equipo de basketball trato de volverse más independiente, por un tiempo todo iba bien, pero se volvió algo agresivo, se metía en problemas y en constantes peleas, eso lo puso un tanto distante con sus padres y conmigo un tiempo, pero a mediados del tercer año tuvo que ser internado en el hospital por su corazón, su familia y él ya lo sabían, pero como nunca presentó problemas no le prestaron la atención debida, los médicos les dijeron que el problema se había agravado por el esfuerzo constante que hacia con el equipo y sus peleas, realmente se puso mal, estuvo internado casi una semana, eso lo puso a reflexionar a cerca de lo que hacia, según él estuvo a un paso de la muerte, no es que esa posibilidad no fuera factible, pero digamos que no era el caso, aquí entre nos, te diré que el ser exagerado no ha cambiado nada, así que se decidió por "retornar al camino del bien", según sus palabras claro, dejo de pelear cuando regreso al colegio, pero con lo que él no contaba fue que sus médicos le dijeron que debía dejar el basket y todo tipo de actividades que requirieran esfuerzos físicos pesados, yo esperaba, al igual que sus padres que con su actitud ahora rebelde los ignoraría o se pondría furioso, pero solo le resto importancia y dijo que estaba bien, a pesar de su actitud el basket en verdad le interesaba, tanto como a nosotros ahora, era muy bueno, por eso nos sorprendió su reacción. Sin oportunidad de jugar en nada bueno según él, le dio por el teatro, algo muy adecuado para él, su tendencia a exagerar las cosas le abrió las puertas – Sendo río ante esto y Hana le acompaño – bueno, el caso es que ahí conoció a un chico llamado Katze, le gustó y al parecer a Katze también así que empezaron a salir, después se hicieron novios y a los padres de Cédric casi les dio el infarto por enterarse de eso, no lo aceptaron al instante, pero lo aceptaron, poco tiempo de eso el padre de Cédric falleció en un accidente automovilístico y Cédric al igual que cuando estuvo en el hospital tomo una actitud muy diferente a la que se esperaba, era muy allegado a su padre, pero él solo dijo que en verdad era lamentable pero que la muerte era algo inevitable, esto solo lo hacía por aparentar ser fuerte, porque después del funeral paso toda la noche llorando en mi casa, tenía todo mi apoyo, pero se refugio en Katze, este por desgracia no fue el mejor novio, ah, pero olvidaba decirte algo, Katze era mayor que Cédric por tres años, solo que eso nadie lo supo solo yo, era de esperarse que él quisiera algo más con Cédric a parte de besos y abrazos, como Cédric estaba triste, el imbécil ese se aprovecho de eso y lo llevo a la cama, después de eso lo tomo como una posesión, lo mantenía alejado de todos mientras pudiera y lo celaba en demasía, su relación duro, tres años, en los cuales Cédric se volvió en verdad un gran actor, a todos nos hacía creer que estaba bien, pero en vez de ayudarlo Katze lo hirió más de lo que debía, lo separo de su madre e intento separarlo de mí, pero no pudo y menos cuando en una ocasión lo amenacé con denunciarlo a la policía por abuso de menores, pero nada pudo impedir que en algunas ocasiones golpeara a Cédric, de eso yo no tenía conocimiento porque Cédric es un gran actor, siempre aparentaba tener un buen humor, todo con tal de no dejar ver a los demás su sufrimiento, y sigue haciéndolo, pareciera que un día le llego la razón a su cabeza y decidió terminar con ese tipo, se volvió más distante con la gente, afortunadamente conmigo no, pero con el resto de las personas actúa, por eso, dependiendo de donde este se comporta o como un niño mimado, o soberbio, o como que nada le importa e incluso le da por molestar y se vale de ser extranjero para eso, todo con tal de que las personas no se acerquen a el en un plan más que de conocidos, salio muy lastimado de su relación con Katze a tal grado de ya no querer saber nada de lo que es una relación, tu lo has visto como cambia de humor, pero no te confundas, lo hace como una forma de protegerse, en realidad es un buen chico

- Pero conmigo no se comporto así, a decir verdad un poco infantil, pero no como lo describiste – Hana hasta cierto punto se sintió identificado con Cédric, pero si Cédric solía comportarse nada agradable con todos, por que con él no?

- La verdad, le he hablado mucho de ti, quería conocerte además le agradaste, de no ser así, creeme, te lo habría hecho saber, se ha vuelto muy honesto en ese aspecto, si alguien no le agrada se nota. Mañana lo conocerás como es realmente, bueno, mejor dicho al rato, creo que debemos dormir son las 4:40 de la mañana – El tiempo se había pasado volando al contarle de su mejor amigo

- Es cierto, y ahora que lo dices muero de sueño – Para corroborar tal cosa dio un gran bostezo.

- Bueno, pues a la cama, sígueme, te mostraré donde dormiremos… Hana siguió a Sendo con la incertidumbre de cómo es que seria en verdad Cédric, se comportaría igual que en la fiesta o cambiaria?

Subieron a la habitación que había mencionado Cédric horas atrás, era amplia y tenía dos camas gemelas, no habría problemas para decidir quien dormiría en la cama y quien en el sillón como pensó que sucedería Hana por la insinuación que hizo Cédric al respecto, en verdad que ese chico era raro.

**_Las notas (comentarios, quejas, suplicas…) de Phareth_**

**_Me quedo medio melodramatico cierto?, pero bueno, eso explica el por que Cédric es como es, digamos que es un mecanismo de defensa que ocupa para que las personas no se acerquen a el y terminen lastimandolo como en su pasado. En cuanto a la enfermedad que padece mi niño es una arritmia (un cambio en el ritmo de los latidos del corazón) cuando el corazón late muy rápido se le llama taquicardia y si lo hace demasiado lento, se le llama bradicardia (Cédric vendria teniendo esta), dentro de los sintomas de esta estan desmayos, mareios, inestabilidad, debilidad/fatiga, falta de aliento, dolor en el pecho, hipotension y en formas graves pudiera presentarse convulsiones y/o el paro cardiaco (por eso Sendo se preocupa mucho por Cédric). _**

**_Bueno, pues después de este brevario médico solo me resta decirles que dejen reviews, snif, no me han dejado más que uno (el cual agradezco mucho) buaaaa_**

**_bye bye  
_**


	8. Y así iniciamos otro día

_Antes que nada una disculpa, me he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero es que tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y no podia continuarlo y la verdad no supe como quedo, pero bueno, aqui se los dejo_**  
**

**Capitulo 8: **

**Y así iniciamos otro día**

El reloj marcaba las 15:00 hrs y de los chicos fiesteros ni sus luces, el primero en despertar fue Cédric ya que se había dormido antes que los parlanchines de Hana y Sendo, estaba en la cocina tratando de encontrar algo decente que comer en la nevera cuando sintió la mirada pesada de alguien detrás suyo, no era difícil saber de quien se trataba, pero quería equivocarse, cerro la puerta del aparato y giro lentamente, sus pasos hacia la mesa de la cocina fueron seguidos por un muy serio Akira, una vez estuvo sentado dirigió una mirada tranquila a su "verdugo" esperando a que este tomara asiento frente a el.

- Y bien – Sendo poso sobre Cédric una mirada algo cansada, pero más que nada preocupada

- En verdad estoy bien, anoche solo fue cansancio – Mentirle a Sendo no era algo fácil, pero podía lograrlo

- Quisiera creer que es cierto, pero como se que igual no me dirás la verdad por mucho que insista, lo dejare pasar por esta ocasión, no estoy de humor para regañarte, aunque ganas no me faltan, y lo sabes - Y era cierto, de no ser por el dolor de cabeza y corporal que traía, Cédric no se hubiera librado del regaño, por más que quisiera este, Sendo nunca dejaría de preocuparse por el.

- Gracias – La sonrisa de Cédric fue bastante sincera, se notaba que tampoco quería iniciar una discusión sin aparente sentido, pero que era el pan de cada día cuando algo así sucedía.

Se habían envuelto en un silencio que más que incomodarlos, los mantenía en calma, ese era el fuerte de su amistad, saberse acompañado y apoyado aun sin palabras de por medio, solo saberse ahí el uno al otro los calmaba, claro que esta calma no iba a durar por siempre así que unos quince minutos después

- Qué silencio, Quien se murió? – Hana hizo el comentario después de analizar la situación unos segundos, no parecían molestos, pero se le hizo raro verlos simplemente sentados sin decir nada.

- Buen día Sakuragi – Cédric recibió a Hana con un muy tranquilo saludo y con una pequeña sonrisa, nada comparado con la efusividad mostrada el día anterior

- Buenos días – Sendo en cambio si saludo a Hana un poco más efusivo, pero obviamente su dolor no disminuiría siendo positivo – que tal te sientes? - su único alivio sería que quizá no era el único con dolencias.

- Bien, aunque algo adolorido – Su mirada tras la pregunta de Sendo viajo directamente a Cédric y este simplemente le devolvió una mirada tranquila y otra sonrisa indicándole que él estaba bien – el golpe de ayer no fue para menos – Hana hizo un puchero y tomo asiento al lado de Sendo y tras sumergirse los tres en un cómodo silencio Cédric les recordó un "detalle"

- Bueno chicos, no tengo nada comestible, por lo que tenemos que salir a comer así que les recomiendo un buen baño y esto – les mostró un pequeño frasco de pastillas, sonrío ante la cara de¿Y eso como para que me serviría? de Hana y Sendo – son para su "pequeña caída" de ayer – su sonrisa se amplio ante este comentario, sin embargo esta vez si guardo la compostura

Sendo y Hana decidieron que era muy buena sugerencia lo que Cédric les dijera, por lo que cada uno, tras haberse tomado las pastillas se dieron un buen baño (afortunadamente la casa de Cédric tenía baño en cada habitación por lo que no hubo necesidad de "pelear" por el).

Hana termino primero de arreglarse, por lo que bajo a hacerle compañía a Cédric, lo encontró sentado en la sala viendo hacia la calle por el ventanal, se veía a primera vista tranquilo, sin embargo si uno se fijaba bien tenía una mirada triste, a parte se encontraba muy metido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no noto cuando Hana se sentó a un lado suyo, después de al menos cinco minutos decidió sacarlo de su mundo.

- Te encuentras bien?

- Mmm... ¿A que hora te sentaste aquí? – Cédric a la vista de Hana había reaccionado muy gracioso, tardo unos quince segundos en procesar que alguien le habló y tras esto dio un simpático respingo

- No hace mucho, pero estabas bastante ido que ni lo notaste – Hana le hablaba con una sonrisa, desde que Sendo le contará parte de su pasado, creía que iniciar una amistad con ese chico a parte de probable, seria muy bueno.

- Lo siento…

- No hay problema, pero en serio, estas bien? – Pese a que a penas llevaban un día de conocerse, Hana no podía evitar preocuparse, menos sabiendo que era algo especial con respecto a decir la verdad.

- Lo estoy

- Sabes, para ser alguien que esta bien, no lo pareces

- Ya te pareces a Akira – Le dedico a Hana una sonrisa, desvió su mirada hacia las escaleras y tras analizar algo regreso su vista a Hana, se le quedo viendo seriamente, después de eso y una mirada cuestionante de parte de este volvió a hablarle – puedo confiar en ti?

A Hana esta pregunta sinceramente le desubico, a parte de recordarle lo sucedido con Kaede, le vino a la mente todo lo que Sendo le había contado de él.

- Claro

- Se que Akira no perdió la oportunidad de contarte a cerca de mi, y la verdad no me molesta, se que él no lo contaría a alguien que no considerara confiable, sin embargo yo…

- Contra quién conspiran? – Sendo no escucho realmente de lo que hablaban, pero llego justo para interrumpir algo importante al parecer, ya que Cédric mostró momentáneamente una mueca de frustración.

- Contra ti, por supuesto – Cédric decidió que tal vez no era el momento para confesarse con Hana, (a parte del hecho de a penas conocerse claro esta) así que prefirió guardarse eso que quería decirle para otra ocasión mas propicia.

- Lo sabía, a ti no se te puede dejar con nadie porque ya andas conspirando – Sendo se encontraba mirando acusadoramente a Cédric de manera algo exagerada, pero era una forma de volverle el animo a su amigo, ya que si bien no sabia de que hablaba con Hana, si pudo darse cuenta de que estaba triste.

- Ja, no todos somos tu… - Tras decir esto tiro a Sendo un cojín e iniciaron una pelea de cojines entre Sendo y Cédric, esto ante una mirada confusa de Hana, qué sería eso que quería decirle?

En algún momento del encuentro, Sendo al esquivar un golpe de Cédric, este dio de lleno en la cara del confundido Hana, por lo que como "buen niño" que es comenzó a arremeter contra ellos también, es que su "honor" estaba en juego.

Al cabo de un rato de risas, cojines y una que otra cosa tirada en el suelo los pequeños decidieron que era un buen momento para calmar a sus pobres estómagos que ya rogaban por alimento.

Bien, pues que será lo que Cédric querra decirle a Hana? ustedes que opinan? que podría ser, yo tengo ya algo en mente, pero si se animan a indagar, quiza y su idea sea mas interesante y la pueda ocupar, decidan, mientras tanto me despido otra vez pidiedo disculpas por el retrazo

bye bye


	9. La perspectiva de Rukawa

**La perspectiva de Rukawa **

Desde que Hana lo dejo, Rukawa no hacia otra cosa más que culparse a si mismo, de lo mal que había tratado a Hana y cuestionarse también del por qué no pudo decirle que lo amaba para que no se fuera de su lado, porque en verdad lo amaba, solo que no sabía la razón del porque no podía decírselo en persona; bueno, en verdad si lo sabía, para él no era fácil expresar sus emociones, muco menos controlarlas, era por eso que actuaba siempre de una manera explosiva en cuanto no podía con una emoción, y era peor cuando era por Hanamichi, incluso antes de volverse pareja. La mayoría sus compañeros mantenían una distancia para con él, principalmente por su carácter distante, y sin embargo Hanamichi no, ya fuera para pelear o insultarse, el caso es que no podía mantener esa distancia y eso lo hacia perder el control del que tanto se jactaba de tener, hasta cuando iniciaron su relación el no pudo reaccionar como supuestamente uno debería hacerlo en una situación así.

Flash Back

Era finales de año, la relación entre ellos parecía no haber cambiado, sin embargo eran amigos, al menos en eso quedaron cuando Hanamichi le dijo que ya no lo odiaba, que había sido una tontería de parte suya y que sería muy bueno empezar de cero, como debió haber sido (claro que el no se lo creyó al principio), pero los malos hábitos no son fáciles de quitar y pues era completamente normal verlos comportarse como siempre, solo que esta vez lo hacían por molestar y no con el odio que había de por medio, al menos de parte de Hana ya que a Ru nunca le importo la razón, simplemente Hana lo desquiciaba per se.

Su amistad curiosamente se fortaleció después de la lesión de Hanamichi, fue en ese entonces que ahora si, sin interrupciones de por medio (léase sus infinitas peleas de niño de preescolar) limaron por fin todas sus diferencias, también fue ese tiempo en que Hana se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él, o al menos eso le dijo, ya que pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, una vez recuperado y tras haber regresado al equipo mejor que nunca (obviamente palabras de Hanamichi) por fin se dio la declaración.

Hana lo cito en el parque donde solían practicar, algo importante le había dicho, y ahí estaba más desesperado que nunca, Hana no hablaba y le daba la impresión de que el

piso lo había superado en importancia.

- Yo…

- Qué?

- Bueno, yo quería… - Hana estaba muy nervioso, y el que Rukawa fuera tan cortante no le facilitaba las cosas

- Ya dime, que me desesperas "últimamente esta muy raro" - Rukawa mantenía la vista en Hana estudiándolo, en efecto, su autonombrado amigo últimamente se comportaba de manera extraña, desviaba la mirada cuando se llegaba a topar con la suya, se ponía nervioso con su cercanía y siempre que estaban solos intentaba decirle algo y al final se arrepentía.

- Bueno, yo… es que… bueno, desde hace un tiempo que quiero decirte algo muy importante, para mi lo es – conforme Hana hablaba iba tomando un tono muy parecido a su cabello, esta era una situación que le era familiar, sin embargo ajena, ya que en esta ocasión no se le iba a declarar a una chica sino a su "amigo-rival" y si el ser un hombre no le era suficiente el que fuera Rukawa lo hacia menos sencillo.

- Vamos do'aho que no tengo todo tu tiempo

- Tu… tu… me gustas – Bien, ya lo había dicho, era solo cuestión de esperar la reacción de Rukawa.

"Tu me gustas" – O.k. de todas las cosas que pudo haber pensado que le diría esta era la menos esperada, la deseaba si, pero nunca creyó que fuera a suceder

- … - "¿No dices nada?" A Hana los nervios le mataban, no es que Rukawa fuera de muchas palabras, pero el no ver ninguna reacción de su parte, ni siquiera una de enojo le hacia pensar lo peor

- De… desde cuando? – Esa reacción ya era algo

- Eh… decirte una fecha exacta sería imposible, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que al menos después de mi lesión empecé a pensar en ello.

- …

- Tu… - El no ver reacción de su parte, no era un buen signo precisamente y bajo la vista, su expresión era triste – Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, bueno, yo solo quería que lo supieras

- No es eso

- Cómo?

- No es que no me gustes, es solo que no puedo creer que sea verdad, a ti siempre te han gustado las chicas, a demás esta la hermana del capitán, a parte tu… - Ya no pudo continuar, desde que no negó que le gustara, Hana se había alegrado, no le era indiferente, entonces lo único que hizo fue actuar por impulso y beso a Ru sin tener la más mínima consideración del lugar donde estaban. En un principio no reaccionó pero conforme Hana insistía en profundizar el beso fue cediendo.

- Pero que crees que hacías? – Después del beso un molestamente sonrojado Rukawa reclamaba.

- Te besaba – Hana sonrió luminosamente – Qué hay de malo en eso?

- Cómo que qué, alguien pudo vernos – Ru se encontraba totalmente desubicado, aunque más que molesto estaba avergonzado, el mismo nerviosismo le hacia gritar lo que si hacia que la poca gente que llegara a pasar por ahí si los veía.

- Ya, pero no es par tanto – La sonrisa de Hana se amplio aún más, ver a Rukawa tan fuera de si y totalmente sonrojado no tenia precio (N/A: Debo dejar de ver tanta televisión)

Algo que el pobre de Rukawa en ese momento no podía concebir era esa espontaneidad que mostraba en toda ocasión, era algo bueno, pero en él no, era más reservado, siempre lo había sido, por eso es que se volvía tan aprehensivo con que alguien los viera, aunque ciertamente a Hana le valiera un comino este hecho.

- Bien, hablemos de algo más importante – Hana se torno algo serio – me gustaría saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo, aunque te cueste creerlo te quiero y mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, yo quisiera tener una relación más formal contigo

- Más formal? (N/A: Y todos creían que Hana era lento de aprendizaje)

- Eh… ser novios – Cuando Hana dijo esto agacho la cabeza sonrojado.

Si antes Hana había dejado sin comentarios a Ru, ahora era peor, una relación formal, ser novios… no era que no quisiera, lo había hasta soñado, pero lo asustaba, el nunca había tenido algo así, vamos, que a duras penas y hablaba, que decir ahora de entablar una relación, pero bien dicen que si uno no arriesga no gana, así que después de tener al pobre de Hanamichi pendiendo del hilo de la desesperanza (es que se ha quedado callado un buen rato en su autoanalisis) se le quedo viendo fijamente un momento y acepto que quizá no era tan mala idea.

- Esta bien – Le dedico a Hana una muy leve sonrisa, para cualquiera esto no hubiera significado gran cosa, pero como hablamos de Kaede Rukawa a Hana le pareció un gran espectáculo.

- Cómo? – No creía lo que oía, o ya alucinaba?. Ru se acercó al escéptico de Hanamichi e hizo lo que este hace un momento, le tomo de la nuca, lo acerco todo lo que pudo y lo besó, aunque Hana tardo menos en reaccionar que Ru y le abrazo, cuando se separaron ambos sonreían

- Que acepto

- Creeme zorrito que no te arrepentirás de esto – dicho eso Hana volvió a abrazarlo

End Flash Back

Y no me arrepentí, me pregunto cómo fue que termine arruinándolo, al final creo que el único tonto aquí soy yo, pero es difícil Hana, tener a alguien como tu a mi lado no es fácil de llevar, tienes mucha energía, eres muy abierto y noble, no se como es que te pudiste fijar en mi, somos tan distintos…

No es fácil para mi confiar, tenía, tengo miedo de que te des cuenta que quizá no soy lo que esperabas y que estando con otras personas decidieras que al estar conmigo cometiste un gran error, me hice tan adicto a ti que siempre temí perderte, lo irónico es que tanto te "cuide" que termine alejándote.

Me pregunto dónde estarás, ingenuamente creí que era otra pelea más y que al día siguiente regresarías, pero veo que no es así, por fin te di los motivos suficientes para hartarte y dejarme, son tan egoísta que todavía tengo el valor de quejarme.

Ya es tarde, ayer no pude dormir, hoy parece que tampoco, tanto así me afectas…

Al final pude dormir un poco, soñé contigo, con lo bien que iba nuestra relación al principio, se que esta mal, pero he decidido buscarte, nunca creí que yo haría algo así, pero quiero verte y hablar contigo.

Hana comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la tan peculiar forma de ser de Cédric, Sendo no le había mentido con respecto a él, era un chico tranquilo y centrado, solo que olvido decirle un detalle, lo era si, PERO EN SU CASA, fuera de ella era como tratar con un niño.

El camino hacia el restaurante que les sugiriera Cédric, este se había comportado, solo fue cuestión de que llegaran al dichoso lugar que tuvo un drástico cambio de modalidad, se le colgó a Sendo como si fueran novios de años, esto obviamente atraía las miradas curiosa de todos, no solo por el hecho de ser hombres sino que había que admitir que el niño llamaba la atención, además de ser pequeño en comparación a sus acompañantes e indudablemente por ser extranjero.

- Cédric, compórtate - Sendo le recriminaba muy nervioso por tener la mirada de casi todo el restaurante sobre ellos

- No sabía que te ponía tan nervioso – Una sonrisa un poco pícara apareció en su rostro, pero esta se borro cuando vio el verdadero por qué del nerviosismo de Sendo, ya que no era en si el restaurante sino un Hana curioso y con mirada melancólica sobre ellos.

- Hn, vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre – Les dijo al tiempo que se separaba algo bruscamente de Sendo

La reacción de Cédric había dejado desconcertado a Sendo, nunca, por ningún motivo dejaba de molestarlo cuando podía, es más, el comentario que le había dicho hubiera supuesto un compartimiento más infantil de su parte y en cambio retorno a su natural forma se ser.

- Eso fue raro – Le comento Hana al desconcertado Sendo.

- Ni que lo digas – Tras esto ambos le siguieron hasta su mesa.

Una vez sentado en donde les correspondía se propusieron ordenar, aunque claro, quien termino ordenando por ellos fue Cédric, el dichoso lugar era francés y el menú pese a tener su respectiva traducción al japonés les era totalmente desconocido su contenido.

- No lo vean así, les aseguro que no es veneno – Cédric veía a sus amigos con una sonrisa algo cínica, cuando les llevaron sus ordenes habían puesto la cara de ¿Qué es eso?

- Confiaré en ti, pero aun tengo mis reservas – Un Hana algo reticente comenzó a dar pequeñas probadas al contenido de su plato – No sabe mal – continuo comiendo

- Te lo dije – Cédric amplio su sonrisa con un aire de superioridad

- A ver – Fue lo último que se escucho en esa mesa, al parecer el platillo les había agradado lo suficiente como para no hablar en lo que siguió de comida.

Las notas (quejas, sugerencias, suplicas) de Phareth:

Ok, por si alguien en verdad lee y da seguimiento a este fic una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto en actualizar pero entre que no tenia tiempo y que se me olvidaba que estaba haciendo un fic largo... es que yo acostumbro a escribir oneshot y cortos para variar, pero espero poder ahora dar un buen seguimiento. Gracias a quienes leen y disculpas otra vez


	10. Un no muy agradable encuentro

**Un no muy agradable encuentro**

- Quiero un helado – Cédric se colgó de Sendo en cuanto expreso su antojo

- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Pues alguien tiene que comprármelo, ya no traigo nada de efectivo – Y dirigió una mirada muy "tierna" (léase de cordero a medio morir) hacia Sendo

- Yo no tengo antojo – Sendo enarco una ceja al ver como Cédric hacia más versiones de su patentada mirada para hacerle cambiar de opinión

- No es mala idea – Hana apoyo al niño, ya que eso parecía, pues también se le había antojado el dichoso postre.

- Verdad que si, yo sabía que no eras un aguafiestas como Akira – Un muy contento Cédric ahora se colgó del brazo de Hana y mostrándole la lengua al susodicho para seguidamente poner la misma mirada que usara con Sendo – vamos a ir por uno verdad?

- Eh, si… - Hana era demasiado noble o débil según la percepción de Sendo, no aguanto la mirada de borrego a medio morir que Cédric le diera y partieron hacia la primera heladería que se les cruzara por el camino.

- Yo quiero uno doble de chocolate y tu? – Hana veía a un indeciso Cédric mirar todos y cada uno de los botes de helado, ya llevaban ahí por lo menos 10 minutos, por lo que se decidió a pedir ya.

- Mmm, nuez, si, se me antoja la nuez y con cubierta de chocolate, si, eso

A Hana, Sendo y al chico que despachaba el helado les colgaba una pequeña gotita sobre sus cabezas, y es que ver a un chico de casi 18 años brincar alegre por obtener un helado cual niño de 3 con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no era nada común, y si no estaba aplaudiendo sobre su lugar era porque hasta para él eso era demasiado infantil (N/A: si, eso es posible)

Una vez que salieron del lugar con pena ajena, se dirigieron a comer sus helados al parque, iban tranquilos, bueno, al menos Cédric lo iba, el helado resulto buena idea después de todo, ya que lo mantenía tranquilo, aunque el gusto no les duro gran cosa, por ser el postre favorito del chico lo termino enseguida, por lo que aun quería más así que viendo de reojo a Hana le vino la grandiosa idea de que podría obtener de ese rico helado que aun conservaba este, (Resultado: Cédric colgado del cuello de Hana que tenia en lo alto el brazo con helado) después de un leve forcejeo Hana termino cediendo y puso el helado frente a Cédric, este lo iba a probar cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- Así que por este – señalando despectivamente a Cédric – querías terminar conmigo no? – Esa voz indudablemente era de Kaede, eso no se lo esperaba, la estaba pasando tan bien que realmente había olvidado que recién había terminado con Ru – Y yo soy lo bastante tonto como para preocuparme por ti, para variar ni tardaste en encontrar a alguien más.

La escena que viera Rukawa había sido para él bastante ilustradora, Hana era abrazado por otro chico y este le daba de su helado a comer, una muy típica y cursi escena de amor, bastante alejado de la realidad, pero en ese momento no iba a pedir explicaciones de lo que creía obvio y claro, al ver hecho realidad su peor miedo no pensó, sino que actuó impulsivamente y muerto de celos, dándole una bofetada a Hana para irse de ahí.

Hanamichi estaba estático, incluso había tirado su helado al sentir el golpe, se tomaba la mejilla viendo por donde se hubiera ido Rukawa, se entristeció, si pensó en algún momento arrepentirse de haberse separado, en ese instante lo olvido, ahora veía bastante lejano el volver a estar juntos (porque lo había pensado) ya estaba dando por sentado que el tenia una relación con Cédric cuando en verdad a penas y se estaban conociendo.

- Eso que fue? – Cédric cuestionaba pero no encontró respuesta, al menos no de parte de Hana – mejor aún, quién era ese?

- Kaede Rukawa – Sendo fue quien contesto al no ver reacción de Hana – hace poco terminaron

- Ahh – Su vista se centro en Hana

- No es justo – Fue lo único que pudo decir Hana cuando reacciono – siempre es lo mismo, nunca me da tiempo de explicarle nada – su voz sonaba bastante dolida y en sus ojos se veía que quería derramar sus lagrimas, pero esto último lo reprimió.

- Y si ya no son nada por qué reaccionó así?

- Porque ni separados puede confiar en mi – Esta vez si le contesto Hana

- Yo más bien diría que fueron celos - Comento muy por lo bajo Sendo, conteniendo su molestia, aunque no paso desapercibido para Cédric

"Celos" Su mirada se quedo fija en Hanamichi y de repente sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, esta vez no era nada relacionado con su enfermedad sino por el recuerdo que esa escena provocó en él.

- Ignóralo Hanamichi, no vale la pena, mejor vayamos a otro sitio – Sendo tomó por el hombro a Hana y lo empezó a guiar hacia la dirección contraria que Rukawa. Tan distraídos iban ambos que no notaron como Cédric se quedaba rezagado unos pasos tras ellos.

- No se que me sorprende, si siempre ha sido así, no se por que esperaba otra cosa, cierto? – la voz de Hana le sonaba muy resentida a Cédric, demasiado tal vez, eso solo significaba que a su amigo de la infancia le esperaba una larga empresa por el corazón del pelirrojo, iba a necesitar ayuda, pero no estaba seguro de si la suya fuera a ser la correcta, igual no se detendría

- _Para vidas arruinas y depresivas, con la mía basta, así que, por que no hacer algo al respecto_ - una muy imperceptible sonrisa con un dejo de tristeza se dibujo en sus labios, seria difícil, y quizá doloroso.

- Bueno, no siempre la gente puede cambiar, a demás… - Ya no terminó la frase, llevaban al menos unos cuarenta minutos caminando, discutiendo a cerca del por que las personas terminaban haciendo cosas que habían prometido ya no hacer.

- Qué sucede? – Hana miraba interrogante a un Sendo que volteaba hacia todas direcciones con cara consternada.

- No has notado que veníamos muy tranquilos?

- Ahora que lo dices… - Hana también empezó a buscar con la mirada por los alrededores, si, desde hacia un largo rato estaban muy tranquilos, el hiperactivo de Cédric se les había perdido en el camino y ellos ni en cuenta, eso le hizo sentirse mal de repente, el chico no había puesto ningún tipo de objeción a que acaparara la atención de Sendo y ellos a la primera de cambios simplemente lo olvidaban.

- A dónde se habrá metido – Conforme hablaba un preocupado Sendo sacaba su móvil para rastrear a su amigo - el no suele desaparecer así – una mirada preocupada reflejaba la suya, si bien apenas se conocían a Hana ya le remordía la conciencia por haberle dejado.

- _Vaya, y yo que creía que podría morir y nadie lo sabría _ - La tan sutil contestación de su amigo le indico a Sendo que si bien no estaba enojado (ya que si fuera así ni siquiera le habría contestado) si estaba algo sentido.

- Por que te desapareciste sin decir nada? – No quiso sonar así de enfadado, pero la conversación que tuviera con Hana hasta ese momento lo había dejado frustrado y quien termino pagando el plato fue su amigo.

- Ahora resulta que quien tiene la culpa soy yo y… - La actitud de Sendo le pareció extraña, por lo general primero le preguntaba si estaba bien y después lo regañaba, nunca le gritaba a la primera, así que no continuo - Simplemente me pareció que estaba de más – El tono de voz disminuyo, sin embargo no mostró del todo como se sentía en realidad – Pero ya hablaremos otro día

- Y a ti que te pasa… _estará bien?_ – Lo último lo dijo muy bajo, mirando extrañamente el móvil, le había colgado sin decir otra cosa más – Bueno, al parecer está bien, auque como es él supongo que no se sintió muy bien y prefirió darse a la fuga para no oírme, ya lo veré después, que quieres hacer ahora?

- Mmmm, no lo sé, no me quedo mucho ánimo que digamos después de ver a Ka… Rukawa.

- Sabes?, no quisiera entrometerme más de lo que debería, pero Rukawa demostró no estar muy dispuesto al dialogo

- Sí… bueno, creo que fue muy tonto de mi parte creer que hablar con él cambiaría algo después de cómo terminamos

- No fue tonto Hanamichi, pero si apresurado, se que es difícil asimilar que terminaste una relación, más si aún hay sentimientos de por medio, pero… buscar una reconciliación con alguien como Rukawa sería difícil – la voz de Sendo era apagada, hasta hace un momento, antes de darse cuenta de la ausencia de Cédric, Hanamichi le había confesado que aún amaba lo suficiente a Rukawa como para querer darle otra oportunidad, a pesar de lo mal que lo había pasado. Y aun con la pequeña disertación que habían tenido del carácter de Rukawa, Hana al parecer no quería ver más allá de su amor por él.

- Esta mal que aun lo ame? – La mirada de Hana se le hizo pesada de soportar a Sendo, en ella se reflejaba que decía la verdad, eso le hacía querer darse por vencido, pero no quería dejarse vencer sin dar batalla antes, sin embargo no supo el por qué su respuesta traiciono lo que pensaba.

- No esta mal, pero…

**Las notas (incoherencias, suplicas, etc…) de Pareth:**

Bueno, me quedo medio raro, pero bueno, de aquí en más voy a intentar llevar a otro nivel el fic, quisiera profundizar en el como se siente Hana, y que decisiones quiere tomar, porque no quiere renunciar tan fácil al zorrito, pero tengamos en cuenta que Sendo no se lo quiere dejar así que habrá pelea de su parte, con la ayuda peculiar de su amigo que estará algo ambivalente ante la situación.

Y bien, a parte quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron review (de verdad no creía que alguien la siguiera) me han dado ánimos para continuar, y ahora algo asi como una contestación:

**KuroNekoChan**: Si, tienes razón, le he dado bastante peso a su personalidad, pero para bien o para mal, seguirá teniendo intervenciones que develan mas de su personalidad y el por que es asi, pero no te preocupes que el fic no va a ser meramente de él, pero es de importancia porque será la cabeza fría y razón de la historia (con todo y su peculiar forma de ser).

**Kikimaru: **Para que te digo que no si si, si lo va a intentar pero hay algo oculto en todo su proceder, pero bueno eso lo veras después, en cuanto a Ru, bueno el también tiene que ponerse las pilas en todo esto, ya veré si lo mando al psicólogo para que le arreglen el sentido común, pero bueno.


End file.
